Goofy Grins & Demons
by Witch Of Hope
Summary: Growing up was suppose to be about adventure. Well. I'm sixteen now, and the only adventure I've seen was in movies and the news. It turned out there was more trolls. Trolls who were attacked for being a troll.


His hands were so much bigger compared to mine. Maybe there was something wrong with them? I knew I wasn't like the other kids. My teeth weren't like the other kids. I had horns barely poking out of the top of my head. All of the other kids' moms loathed me to no end. I sat alone at lunch, and I always had to exit through the back door. I just knew I was different. So, when this kid came up to me with this hugest goofy grin ever, I was shocked. He wanted to shake my hand, and know all about me. I didn't understand why, but I told him everything I knew. He returned the favor by telling me why all of the other kids hated me. He said I looked like a demon. My gray on orange eyes, my gray skin, and the stupid horns made me look like a demon. I was upset that whole day. The school day continued, and when I was let out the backdoor after all of the other moms left, I raced to mine. She looked like every other mom except her skin was tanish.. I looked down at my hand. Gray. Those two colors were really different. There must be something wrong with me, right? No. No, of course not. I was normal. At home, I asked too many questions. No one explained anything though. All I wanted to know was why I couldn't go to that school with the boy with the goofy grin. He wanted to be my friend, but Stabdad told me differently. He said that kid only wanted to use me because I was different. I shook my head and ran to my room. Not everyone wanted to use me, right? It didn't matter if that boy with the goofy grin wanted to use me or not. His mom came in and yelled at the teacher for letting him sit by me. I didn't know what I did. I sat in the back. I stayed quiet. I didn't mess with anyone. That's what I was told to do, but apparently I wasn't doing it good enough. When recess came, I sat on the empty swings like normal. I saw the boy with the goofy grin, but he wasn't grinning. That was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to talk to him. I was wrong. My mom came to pick me up again. I told her everything that happened at school. At night, I could hear her talking to Stabdad. It made me sick to my stomach. I didn't go to the school with the goofy grinned boy anymore. It was a private school held inside my house. That's what they said. Someone came in with a bunch of trolls like me and taught in the living room. I wanted to go to school with the goofy grinned boy. Growing up was suppose to be about adventure. Well. I'm sixteen now, and the only adventure I've seen was in movies and the news. It turned out there was more trolls. Trolls who were attacked for being a troll. My stomach flipped at the sight of so many dead people like him. I know Nepeta's mom died because of so many douchebags. Mine did too. Both of Sollux's parents died, so he stayed in the guest room of my house. We didn't accept guests anymore. That's how my mom died. Some made up story, her kind heart, and a stupid fucking mix up of rooms. I should've died. Not her. That knife should've been through my heart. Something always gave me hope that not every human was bad. I didn't know what it was, but it had something to do with a grin and blue eyes. Our "private school" was broken up. The teacher was killed. I didn't get why people killed each other. The new school I went to was horrible. Everyday I was pressed against the locker and got yelled at for no reason. At lunch it was worse. I had to eat where no one would see me. There was an unused room where all of the trolls would go. It didn't change the fact that we could hear everybody outside shouting about us. "Burn the demons!" "Who let those freaks in our school?" "Why don't they go back to Hell!" We were already in Hell. This so-called school was Hell. Everyday we got black eyes and broken bones, but no one cared. The only reason no one cared was because we were different. 


End file.
